


Woogyu Pleasure Club

by eemilyfox



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fingerfucking, Heavy PWP, Light Bondage, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, do not come in if you're below 18, no kidding, now the tags for the stories, nvm you guys aren't going to listen to me anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemilyfox/pseuds/eemilyfox
Summary: collection of woogyu sexy times - proceed at your own risk. will contain both top_gyu and top_hyun. refer tags on chapter title for who's topping.





	1. [gyuwoo] counsellor's bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> request by fifisukidesu: sunggyu is head counsellor and woohyun in in detention again
> 
> top!gyu, student!hyun, school_au ----- there are some editings from the original version on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/955738/)

sunggyu lost count how many times he sighed this morning, and the number gradually increased due to the particular student who was sitting in front of him at his desk, eyes staring back at him like it was the most normal thing to do when one was summoned to school counsellor’s room for detention. the student who was staring back at him, named nam woohyun, a third year student and the biggest trouble maker in school who always end up on school detention almost every day since the day he registered into the school two years ago.

true that it was none of his business if the boy was sent into detention every single day but when the school’s administrator started to rub it on his face about how the head of school counsellor need to take the matter in hands, that boy officially became his business. the said boy was put under his care and since then, it was the fifth time he was sent to detention.

he had seen the boy’s record for possible family problem that commonly was the main reason why teenagers turned bad but the nam’s family was having their life like any other family do and he could not find anything that can be related to the rebellious son of the family. “it is your fifth time for this week and today is friday, which means there was no a day that you did not make it here. now, that’s something to awe about.” sunggyu started, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “tell me what’s your problem and why do you keep poking for problem? is your life possibly as boring as hell?”

the question was simply answered with a grunt. ‘ _silent technique, i see_ ’. sunggyu smirked, rolling his eyes and started to find how teenagers these day could be fucking annoying not to mention, arrogant.

“i asked and now i demand an answer.” woohyun refused to, brought his eyes away from the counsellor which caused sunggyu to get more irritated. this boy needs some lesson, something extra so that he will remember it. grazing his lips with a smirk, he pushed himself up and clocked around the work table until he was behind the student, took the boy’s shoulder and forcefully turned him around. “i’m pretty sure you have a mouth to answer and your voice is working properly. why aren’t you answering me?”

the respond was still the same except that this time the student pushed him away, stood up and headed to the door. “it is the start of my detention period. i should be there, not here.”

sunggyu grunted, went after the boy and pushed him hard against the door of his office, pinning him from behind and took his hands to lock behind his back. “aren’t you being a very bad boy now? you think i will let you go that easily when the credibility of my work is at risk now?” he pulled the hands, tugged onto them tighter and pushed the boy further against the door. “bad boy like you does not need detention to set you straight.” he leaned for the boy’s ear, breathed out the words sensually as his long tongue licked the ear lobe. “bad boy like you needs to be punished.” oh, he was going to have so much fun setting this boy straight.

a smirk appeared when he felt the boy shuddered under his hold, already lost the strength to fight so he loosen on of his hands and crept it forward to grab the boy’s crotch, palming his clothed dick with the pressure he guessed the boy would love and earned him a breathless moan. using his upper body, he pushed the boy to bend lower and let his ass to bump against his crotch, cupping him with more pressure while he ran his tongue over the exposed skin down the neck.

“someone seems to like this.” he sing-song, started sucking harder on the skin and could feel how the boy’s dick slowly grow beneath his hand. it was so easy. he knew that teens got aroused very easily and sunggyu took it to his advantage. “this is a punishment. you are not supposed to have fun.” growling, sunggyu turned the boy around and pinned him against the door, pried the legs apart to put his own in the middle and bucked his knee up, rubbing the boy’s crotch.

“ahh.” woohyun finally let out his first moan, too blissed with the pressure against his bulge that he did not realize how he was moving his hips to earn more friction on his own, eyes closing tightly to focus on the certain pleasure that was overwhelming him. “oh g-god, no. ahh. s-sto- hmmphhhh.” sunggyu would never admit it out loud though it was obvious that he really enjoyed the sound and now, he wanted more.

the boy’s eyes shot open when he felt his a harsh bit over his clothes on his nipple, later found his blazer was thrown somewhere in the room and his white buttoned up shirt being pulled out of his school pants. sunggyu fiddled with the belt, pulled it out and used it to tie the boy’s hand. “told you, i am not making this fun for you, at least not now.” woohyun was in loss of state. he looked miserable with the non-stop pants coming out from his lips.

the boy yelped when sunggyu dug into his pants, pulling his cock out without bothering to lose his pants down, making it hurt during passing the tight waistband but that somehow excite him more, totally forgotten as the counsellor started to rub his length. “uh, mr kim.” sunggyu took the left nipple back into his mouth, sucking even harder, making the white shirt damped at the spot he was sucking at and earning him another breathy moan. “f-fuck, mr kim.”

despite what he said about not making it enjoyable for the boy, the sound woohyun was making was addicting and he wanted more of it especially when the boy was calling for his name. sunggyu started to stroke the length faster with his fist tightened around it, applying more friction with his thumb flicking on the tip here and then, turning the boy into a moaning mess. woohyun’s was trembling in his hold, his legs were about to give up and he knew the boy was close so he pulled away slightly.

woohyun whimpered at the lost, making him smirk – satisfied. “told you this won’t be fun for you – yet.” he took the boy and pushed him down onto the couch that was close to the door, took the boy’s pants off as he hovered himself on top of him. without warning. sunggyu licked his lips, felt his own dick twitched to see how was a mess woohyun was in. at this rate, he was going to take this boy so hard and no one can stop him now.

smirking, sunggyu shoved two of his fingers inside the boy’s twitching hole, not caring that his fingers were dry. “ahh fuck. that’s hurt!” the boy kept cursing but sunggyu did not give a damn about it, though his dick does because fuck if that was not hot.

he pulled his fingers out completely and shoved it inside again, earning another curse but later turned into a pleasured moans where sunggyu guessed he just found the boy’s spot. it was not long until woohyun started to push himself down, fucking himself on sunggyu’s long, slender fingers. sunggyu definitely was enjoying the view – woohyun, the bad boy was in total mess because of him.

the almighty bad boy was a writhing mess by now, pushing himself down onto his fingers, self fucking himself, his bottom completely naked while his white uniform was hanging loosely on him, two spots on his chest was damp wet that he could see the boy’s nipples perking out of the white cloth, his dick standing proudly and high.

“urgh fuck, mr k-kim nghh close!”

for the second time, sunggyu denied the boy’s release. he pulled out his fingers once he heard the boy. without letting him to rest, sunggyu pulled woohyun up and shoved him chest first against the huge window that was placed behind his work table, his left hand gripping on the boy’s hair to keep his head stick on the glass.

“i am going to let the school see how you will begging me to go harder on you. i will let the school see how a slut you are for my dick, screaming my name and praising how hot and huge my dick is.” sunggyu smirked when he heard woohyun moaned at his words. someone really likes dirty talking. not wasting any more second, sunggyu thrust his rock hard dick inside the boy’s swollen hole all at once, causing him to shout in pain.

woohyun stuck both his tied hand on his side, feeling painful from the force from behind that was exerted on him but it somehow just aroused him even more. when sunggyu did not move, woohyun immediately recognize the game he was trying to play. but woohyun was desperate at that time and he really had no intention of playing along. he just wanted to be fucked real good by the big dick stuck up in his ass until he was completely spent.

“move, you fucker.”

“language, boy. that is not how you talk to your teacher, you bad boy.” sunggyu tsk-ed, shaking his head while he emitted an amusing chuckle. “you want to be punished harder, hmm?” he whispered against the boy’s ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and nipped on it.

“oh my f-fucking god.” woohyun rolled his eyes, his voice was half shouting. “fuck me hard, kim sunggyu. fuck me so hard that i will limping for the whole week. fuck me hard until the school can heard i am screaming your name. fuck me, make me your whore.”

“you are such a slut.”

sunggyu started moving, taking his length out and slammed back into again, slapping their balls together that earned both of them more pleasure. “ergh. oh my god.”

“how are you still so fucking tight? i thought you fucked the whole school.”

sunggyu went harder, fucking the student hard against the fragile, clear window of his office at each of his word. “ahh. y-you are just nghh too b-big, aahh, fuck!”

loving what he heard, sunggyu increased his pace. woohyun was boasting his ego and he was as aroused as woohyun with the foreplay he initiated. no time shall be wasted now.

sunggyu made the boy bend more, made him stick his ass out more for him and them hammered into the puckering hole. woohyun was sexy and the fact that they might get caught for doing this aroused him even more. from the window, there could be seen a few students walking past the lawn not far from his office, all are getting ready to leave school.

only one, if only one student decided to look at their right, they would see woohyun screaming, his top hanging loose and his hard cock pressed against the window, his wrist bounded and the school’s counsellor fucking him hard from behind. “harder ah ah nghhh mr kim h-harder.” woohyun screamed. “get fucking d-deeper!”

sunggyu turned the boy around harshly, took the boy’s left leg and threw it around his waist, continued to fuck him hard from bottom, allowing him to reach deeper. “you like it, you slut?” woohyun was at loss of the words when each thrust pushed his prostate with such force.

“god, ah- there nghh mr k-kim there oh god ha ha you are so- ngh fucking big ahhh~”

sunggyu smirked, spanking the boy’s ass but never let his pace to decrease. “clench on me, you slut.” woohyun did as told, earning himself the counsellor’s moan. “you are so fucking ngh tight and hot. i’ll make your fucking ass break!”

“hmmmppphhh, ahh- do ngh fuck m-me.“ woohyun screamed when sunggyu took his hard cock into hand, stroking it with the same pace of his thrust, winched painfully when the counsellor spanked him again on his ass cheek. “you are too hmmpphh, big, ahh. fuck it, hmpph haaa ahh.”

“louder. scream more, slut.”

sunggyu gripped on woohyun’s cock harder, flicked the mushroom tip while his lips latched on the boy’s neck, sucking everywhere until he felt him twitched harder beneath his hold, his pace never waver. “haaaaaaahhhh, deeper. ahhh! f-fuck. go faster. m-more mr kim ngh p-please mr kim more nghh ahhhh!” once again the boy shuddered, harder than the two times before and he knew he was close but this time sunggyu was not stopping him. “mr kim, please l-let me cum.”

“cum with me.” a few more thrust, sunggyu bit harder on his collarbones, causing the boy to scream even louder and a white string of cum shot out of his dick. when he felt the muscles clenched tighter around him, sunggyu groaned as he was pushed to the edge and released his load inside the boy, both panting heavily. “you fucking slut, so fucking sexy.”

woohyun eyed the counsellor for a damn good minute and lunged for his lips. he just realized that they did not kissed once during the intercourse and what a waste it was. sunggyu was sweet, and addictive. god he wanted to kiss him forever.

sunggyu was slightly taken back with the sudden kiss but took the control back into his hands when he realize what he boy was doing. he grabbed the boy’s ass cheeks, squishing the firm flesh as he pushed his tongue inside woohyun’s mouth, licking every spot he could reach, fishing another string of moans out of the student’s mouth, muffled by his own. damn, how can one be so sexy?

“ready for round two, my slutty bad boy?”

not giving an answer immediately, woohyun just pushed sunggyu to sit on his chair,  then he crawled onto his lap and lowered himself onto the counsellor dick that was slowly hardening again. “i’ll ride you, but don’t stop kissing me.” he shut any possible sassy remark from the school’s counsellor by kissing him hard.

no one should know the reason why he kept making trouble.

 


	2. [gyuwoo] jealous sunggyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> top!gyu, light_bondage
> 
> request from hyunniekiss - sunggyu got jealous because he saw woohyun and key holding hands. so he planned some punishment for woohyun

woohyun was dragged out from sleep when he felt something wet trickling down from his left shoulder until the tip of his fingers, stopping there to damp his skin more and trailed up back to where it started. it was deeply, annoyingly distracting him from his peaceful sleep especially when he found out he had lost his ability to move any of his hands.

when the disturbance – or whatever it was – did not stop, he opened his eyes and found it was sunggyu who currently was sucking on the joint of his left arm, eyes piercing back at him with that damn sexy stare that never fail to render him speechless. “gyu hyung. what a-are you doing?” woohyun wanted to pull his hands away because the way the leader’s tongue moving was tickling him and then he realize both of his hands were bounded to the bed. “what the,”

“awake already, hmm.”

“what’s up with this, hyung? w-what exactly are you doing?”

“nothing.”

“really, why did you tie me then?”

sunggyu smirked at him, climbed the bed and rested his body on top of the main vocalist’s, his lips returned to nibble with the soft skin of woohyun’s arm, trailing down to find his fingers yet again. “if you really wanna know what i am doing, you can say that i am sanitizing your hand.”

“sanitize? why the hell?”

“why?” sunggyu purposely moved his right leg to settle between woohyun’s, then moved his knee up to give a small friction against the younger male’s clothed manhood beneath his sweat pants, applying more strength when he noticed how woohyun’s face contorted in respond. the younger bit his lips to hold any possible threatening sound that was about to come out. “i saw you hold something you should not this evening. you weren’t aware of it and i am feeling like a good hyun so i decided to help you clean.”

the way sunggyu talked barely showed his emotions beneath but knowing him for years already, woohyun could tell what was it behind his mask. the older was angry even though he was oblivious of the exact reason. woohyun jogged his memory back to this evening, to find what possible thing he had done with his hands that might cause sunggyu to be angry at him and it hit him.

“are you jealous, hyung?” woohyun may want to sound like a tease. sunggyu being jealous is a completely rare occasion and he did not want to let it go but the stare sunggyu gave him as the retort of his question made him shiver. the dark gaze spilled everything out, that the older already had plan to pay woohyun back for making him jealous. “w-why are you giving me that look?”

curling another smirk, sunggyu released woohyun’s left hand from confinement, pulled it up as he let himself to straddle the younger male more comfortably, took two of his fingers inside his mouth and swirled his tongue around the slender digits, eyes never left woohyun’s.

“h-hyung…”

sunggyu did not respond. if anything, he bobbed his head faster and took the whole fingers into his mouth, sucking the younger male’s fingers with fervour while he grinded his lower body on woohyun’s slowly hardening member, very teasingly.

“sunggyu h-hyung... hmmphh.”

woohyun felt his breathing started to get heavier, eyelids falling though he wanted to keep watching sunggyu sucking on his fingers very sensually. even with the confused mind, he could tell that whatever sunggyu was planning in his head, it will result of him not being able to walk properly for the rest of the week. the dorm was oddly quiet and he guessed sunggyu chased the boys out to have the time for themselves.

 “ahhh.” a loud long moan escaped him when sunggyu’s grind turned harder, with more pressure, his sucking stopped though as he lift himself up later, pulled woohyun’s pants down together with his boxers. woohyun shivered when the cold air hit his bare dick. he could feel his girth twitching when sunggyu stared at his pride like a predator, licked his lips hungrily.

“i really want to take you completely raw, too bad we still have dance practice. i am a considerate hyung right. see, i lubed your fingers for you.”

woohyun disliked how it sounded because the only time where sunggyu would willingly lube his fingers for him was when he wanted the younger to finger himself open. it was not woohyun totally against the idea, it was arousing but sunggyu tended to let him do it for a long span of time. sometimes, sunggyu would wait until he reach orgasm because the older simply like it when he came untouched. sexy, he said.

“nghhhh!” he whimpered loudly when sunggyu forcefully took his wet fingers, two of those and shoved them inside his hole. “h-hyung, ahhh f-fuck.” woohyun writhed in mess when sunggyu hold his hand, guided the pace with his own which was increasing at each thrust. he did not hesitate to add one more finger of the younger male’s, counted up to three and a while later, another one – totalling up to four. “hyung. p-please, ahh.”

“please? hyung doesn’t understand. please what, nam woohyun?”

woohyun squirmed when he felt something cold rolled down his length, later found out it was a cock ring – the thing he loudly said he hated the most but sunggyu, more than anyone else, knew that it made woohyun even more aroused. “just nghh get o-on with it hmmmpphh ahh.”

“i don’t understand what you are talking about, baby.” sunggyu pressed his body onto woohyun’s, still guiding the younger male’s hand to self fuck himself and he aligned his clothed cock with woohyun’s, starting to rub them together with a speed equal with his thrust.

“f-fuck me hyung. mmmmphhh please hhaaaahh.” he rolled his eyes, too much pleasure as his nail kept grasing his prostate but it was not enough. his fingers alone were not enough.

sunggyu hummed huskily then pulled away and took woohyun’s fingers out of his hole. he then stripped himself slowly, teasingly that made woohyun annoyed at the pace. he climbed back onto the bed once he was stark naked, smirking and positioned himself between the younger male’s leg. “tell hyung again baby, what do you want hyung to do?”

“f-fuck me, hmpphh. fuck your baby ahh-” his voice faltered when sunggyu clamped their bare dicks together, clamping hard on it and started to thrust downward, giving them friction that they craved for. “f-fuck your baby h-hard hyung. so hard i’ll forgot everything else but your nghh n-name ahh hyung please f-fuck your baby- please ngh.”

sunggyu chuckled, amused to see how desperate woohyun was. he undone the handcuffs on woohyun’s right wrist and pulled the younger male to sit on his lap. “very well baby but you need to earn it. hyung called it a punishment for a reason.” he whispered huskily into woohyun’s ears, licking the lobe once in a while as he spoke.

woohyun was desperate and he would do anything to in this condition. the younger wrapped his arms around the leader’s neck, latched his lips on his jaw and trailed along the line, from left to right, sucking here and there. sunggyu did not respond much, just tilted his head up to give him more access. woohyun grunted mentally, so frustrated that sunggyu was always good with controlling himself.

“i need you hyung.” he whispered against the skin, moving down for his collarbones and dipped his lips down there, sucking even harder on the spot sunggyu liked the most. that earned him a low moan from the older. “i want you inside me so bad. your huge and hard dick fucking me all night. your tongue sucking on my skin. your cum drip from my hole so much that i can feel it even days passed. p-please hyung, fuck your baby, please.”

he pulled away to see how sunggyu was doing and the leader was panting heavily, his eyes clouded with nothing but lust, pure lust. woohyun grinned with a smug, knew the leader was close to giving up. woohyun slipped down of the leader’s lap, lowered himself and take whole of his leader’s huge dick into his mouth, started to move at once.

groaning, sunggyu took his hair in a hard grip, made him to bob his head faster and took him deeper,. he thrust his hips upward at some point, matching the pace and was satisfied when the tip hit the back of woohyun’s throat. woohyun quickly adjusted his gag reflex, wanting to take sunggyu deeper. using his free hands, he hold the part his mouth could not reach and started to pump him.

“hmmmphh.” woohyun moaned against the length, knowing sunggyu loved it when he did that. he kept on moaning, sucking and bobbing. woohyun grinned to himself when he felt sunggyu shuddered under his ministration and he knew sunggyu was close. with a soft warning, the older released his load with a low moan of his name. woohyun pulled and sat straight before him after he made sure he wasted no drop to the bed sheet, waiting for sunggyu to advance and noticed how the lust inside the leader’s eyes growing heavier.

sunggyu harshly took woohyun’s ass cheeks into his hands, slapping them and pulled the younger male back close to him until he had their chests pressed against each other. “what a cock slut you are, baby. i would love everyone to see this side of you, a cock slut for my dick.” he kneaded the flesh, slapping more, fishing more and more moans out from the younger male. “tell me baby, how much do you want my dick in you.”

“i want you so fucking much. i can’t take i-it anymore. want you so badly. f-fuck me, kim sunggyu. fuck your cock slut so hard.” sunggyu lost it. the leader threw woohyun onto the bed, stomach first. he took the younger male’s hips and brought his ass to rise high in the air. with one hard thrust, he entered the younger’s tight pink hole. “ahh, f-fuck. god, h-hyung.” his cheeks were wet with tears because damn that hurts. but woohyun was secretly a masochist and the pain only aroused him more. sunggyu knew that, very well. “h-hyung!! f-fuck nghhh hyung h-hyung ahh.” he screamed when sunggyu did not wait for him to adjust and just slammed hard into him.

sunggyu pounded into him like a fucking machine, without a stop. he pulled all the way out until only his mushroom tip that was left inside of woohyun, then thrust back in amazing force that sent woohyun deeper into the mattress.

“hmm so fucking tight. how many time should i ahhh should i do you that you will get less tight, hmm?” sunggyu grunted when woohyun clenched around him. the younger obviously was affected by his words. “f-fuck, baby so good. haa. c-clench on hyung more baby. hmmphh, you feel so good around m-me ah.”

“nghh hyung h-hyung don’t stop, ahh, p-please don’t stop hyung.” woohyun tried to focus on clenching sunggyu as he was ordered to. he wanted him to grow more inside of him. “oh, god. you ahhaaa, so big hmphhh. hyung stretched me so wide nghh ah ah ah hyung.”

sunggyu groaned when woohyun poured the dirty words out. he took a fistful of woohyun’s hair and pulled him up to stand on his knees while he kept pounding into him non-stop. “tell hyung baby, am i doing you good? am i fucking my slut really good?”

“y-yes yes ha ha aaah h-hyung. god fuck ah there!” woohyun screamed when he felt the tip brushed his prostate. they never tried this – sunggyu fucking him from behind with him standing on his knees. this position let sunggyu to reach deeper inside him, to poke that particular spot more precisely. “y-you feel great hmmpphh, s-so fucking good ngh don’t stop hyung.”

sunggyu had no intention of doing so. tonight, he wanted to break woohyun.

“h-harder hyung. p-please hyung ah ah.” woohyun started to move his hips to match with sunggyu, giving both of them more pleasure. “deeper hyung. dive deeper into me hhaaahaaahh f-faster hyung p-please.”

sunggyu pulled woohyun’s head and made it rested on his shoulder, his lips latched on his neck, sucking and biting the exposed flesh while his other hand grabbed woohyun’s hard cock, stroking it with the same pace of his thrust.

“n-no nghh t-too much hyung.” woohyun was crying right now – not from pain but the pleasure was overwhelming that he did not know whether to ask sunggyu to stop or not. “close hyung ahhh nghh l-let me cum, p-please hahaaahahhhh.”

with one last bite, sunggyu took the cock ring off and woohyun shot out a long string of thick white liquid from his dick with a loud moan, chanting the leader’s all the way. the sultry moan, the muscles that wrapped around his dick that got tighter rendered him to the edge and he released his load in woohyun’s hole, painted his inside white.

both of them fall onto the bed with sunggyu on top of woohyun. he rolled off woohyun when he regained his breath again, pulled the younger to rest against his chest. it was not long before woohyun opened his mouth. “you didn’t kiss me tonight hyung. not even once.”

“it was a punishment, remember?”

“b-but hyung…” sunggyu closed his eyes though he wrapped his arms around woohyun tighter. “fine. i’m sorry. i promise i won’t let key hold my hand like that again. i didn’t know you would get jealous, i swear.”

“i am not jealous.”

woohyun rolled his eyes. “yeah, yeah. then what’s with sanitizing my hand? you even cuffed me.”

sunggyu shrugged, eyes shot open a moment later and took woohyun’s wrists to his eye level. “did i hurt you? damn those cuffs left mark.”

“i struggled hard, it was my fault. don’t worry hyung.” sunggyu pouted and it made woohyun wondered where did the beast that pounded into him just now had gone to. “in fact, you made up to it already. you made me feel good, hyung. i came so much because of this wonderful boyfriend of mine fucked me so good.” that easily, he managed to get sunggyu smiling again. his hyung’s smile was beautiful, he loved it. “won’t you kiss me now?”

sunggyu chuckled, pulled woohyun up to him and kissed him on his lips, slipped his tongue inside the younger male’s cavern and explored all over it. woohyun let the leader to take the control, did not mind to be the older’s submissive.

he wrapped his arms around sunggyu, raised his knees and moved his leg to apply friction on sunggyu’s slowly hardening member. sunggyu moaned into the kiss, smirking and ran his fingers between the crack of the younger’s ass cheeks.

“just realized that i haven’t had my fingers in you yet tonight.” he whispered against the plump, swollen lips.

“do it, then.” woohyun smirked, blew hot air against the leader’s ear and that was the cue where sunggyu shoved three of his fingers inside of woohyun.

 


End file.
